Idol Producer 101
Idol Producer 101 is a fictional idol story written by Millyna. It features the story of Yena, a young business graduate who, since high school, has been a bit fan of idols and happens to gain the position of the head of a failing entertainment company. Synopsis Development Starlight Entertainment - Staff * Yena (ジェーナー) Yena is a twenty-five years old business graduate who has been a fan of idols since her time in high school. She never succeeded in castings of any agency and eventually came to settle down that she'd never be more than a fan. In the beginning of the story, she learns that her grandfather - to whom she had no contact - was the head and owner of an entertainment company, Starlight Entertainment which she inherited after he suddenly passed away. Yena's surname is not mentioned. Starlight Entertainment - Soloists * Yamashita Chiyana (山下　ちやな) / Ochako (おちゃこ) An enka singer whose popularity has not wavered in many years. She enjoys participating in morning radio shows and is a news broadcaster as well. Chiyana is sixty years old and the 'grandma' in the agency. * Amaki Sasuke (天木　佐助) Amarie's brother who, like her, is an avid music lover. He does, however, hide his love for music a lot and doesn't want anyone to know as he has had bad experiences with it. Starlight Entertainment - No More Dream No More Dream is the main unit of Starlight Entertainment. The unit consists five members and performs the majority of songs in the series. Originally, the group started out with a 'gentle' and 'sweet' concept, but over the time, the group's concept developed into a double concept. Their fandom eventually is called 'Little Dreamers'. * Amaki Amarie (天木　あまりえ) A sweet, young girl of seventeen years with a passion for music. She has a talent for singing and playing the piano and enjoys making he rown music. Amarie is the main singer of No More Dream. * Hino Nina (日野　にな) An energetic, cheerful girl of sixteen years old. Nina loves arts and and being outside, leading to her being involved into the visual marketing of No More Dream. * Aomiya Shiho (青宮　しほ) The oldest trainee of Starlight Entertainment, and their only trainee. A trustworthy leader and experienced, calm person, Shiho often balances the group and helps Yena with her work. Shiho is also very good with talking in general. She is twenty. * Kumosawa　Kira (雲沢　キラ) A former child actress who left her former agency due to lack of interest. Now, she wants to return to the entertainment business but has yet to find a place where she belongs to. She is the group's center. * Samaguchi Riko (様口　りこ) Riko is the daughter of a ballerina and theater playwright who's grown up with the fine arts. She is seventeen years old and enjoys dancing a lot, having done ballet for a long while. However, she longs to broaden her horizons with lead her to meet Yena. She is the group's main dancer and choreographs the dances. ABC Entertainment King's Song is a unit of male idols produced by ABC Entertainment that belongs to the top idol units of the present. The unit has a strong 'regal' and 'superiority' image; their fans are refered as 'Princes' and 'Princesses'. * Takahiro Hideki (孝弘　秀樹) The face and leader of the unit, as well as its most popular member. Hideki is admired all over the country and prasied for his unstoppable charisma. He is twenty-one. * Saito Hinata (斉藤　日向) The shy shadow of Hideki and Hiroshi who is complimented for his strong visuals. He is eighteen. * Abe Hiroshi (阿部　博) Terms Media * No More Dream - The opening and theme song of No More Dream, a strong and fast-paced song. The song is performed by all five members of No More Dream. It's their third single's double A-side * Yume no Machi he - The ending sung by Yuna; a slow ballad about the setting of her dreams. In the anime, it's briefly mentioned to be the second single's double A-side and played by Amarie. The song was, in the canon, originally released by Ochako. * Oyasumi Little Dreamer - The first single of No More Dream, a sweet idolish ballad, sung by Amarie and Kira. * Kage kara Break Out - The second single of No More Dream's double A-side, a strong and 'grown up' track, sung by Amarie, Kira and Shiho. * Rainbow Boullevard - One of the two songs of their third single. A pop and happy song. It's performed by all five members. * Blue Blood - A single by King's Song. * Kimi ni Cresendo - Sasuke's first single. * Datte Watashi wa Koko ni Iru - A duet between Amarie and Hinata. Trivia * The city in which Idol Producer 101 is mainly set is commonly reffered to as City of Dreams (夢街 yumemachi). The actual place of the setting is not named. Category:User:Millyna Category:Idol Producer 101